


In The Night

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Night Terrors, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Bodhi has night terrors, Cassian comforts him.





	

It’s only in the middle of the night, that Cassian hears Bodhi screaming. It jolts him out of his slumber into a state of alertness. He can hear Bodhi’s yells from the other side of the wall. Rushing down the hallway, he enters Bodhi’s room. To find the pilot at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands shaking. 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it”

 

Cassian says nothing and waits for Bodhi to continue.

 

“Every night, i’m back there fighting for my life.” 

 

Cassian made his way over to Bodhi and sat beside him. 

 

“Do you want me to stay with you? Until you fall asleep.”

 

Bodhi nodded, and laid back down onto his bed. Cassian followed suit, the both of the lay there in the dark for quite sometime before Bodhi spoke up again. 

 

“Do you still think about them?”

 

“Everyday”

 

Thoughts of Jyn, Baze, Churrit and K-2SO flooded his mind. It would destroy him, if he lingered on them to long. 

 

Cassian placed a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder, 

 

“Rest now, Bodhi. I’m here”

 

It was only after a few moments before Bodhi was sound asleep again. Cassian listened to his even breaths, the rise and fall of his shoulders barely visible in the dim light. He stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts swirling around in his head. 

 

They had barely made it off planet, before the Death Star blew everything to smithereens. Bodhi had come and retrieved him, his face slightly burned from the explosion. They had managed to find another shuttle as lucky would have it and get out just in time. There had been no time to go back and save the others. 

  
Cassian still wrestled with that guilt everyday, he could have done something, should have done something to help. 

 

_ I should have gone back for them _

 

Bodhi woke up screaming breaking him away from his thoughts, this time Cassian reached out and touched him. He held him until he stopped screaming. When he finally regained consciousness, he gave a big sigh of relief and leaned against Cassian. 

  
They had each other that was enough for the time being. 


End file.
